


As Innocent Song

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lydia also ships Scira, Lydia is a multishipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia gives Scott dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Innocent Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us " belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_October 31st, 2012 ~ 11th Grade_

"So. About Kira."

Scott groaned as he shut his locker and prepared to face the music. “Lydia, I’m really not in the mood. And honestly Stiles already gave me a lecture, so whatever you’re going to say-“

"I approve."

He blinked several times. “What?”

"I approve." Lydia repeated with a smile playing on her lips. "She’s cute, very pretty, smart, sweet and lied to a federal officer for us - which honestly is the most important requirement for a girlfriend in Beacon Hill."

"Oh." Scott scratched the back of his neck, pleasantly surprised. "Thanks, I guess."

Lydia cocked her head at him. “You weren’t expecting me to like her. Because of Allison?”

"No. Well, maybe a little." He admitted. He wasn’t sure how the whole "girl code" thing really worked or if it was just a myth.

"I’ll admit," Lydia leaned against the lockers, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger. "I wasn’t keen on Kira at first. I’m still rooting for you and Allison," she confessed, like it was no big deal. "But part of the whole ‘taking time apart’ thing is seeing other people and, well…" She averted her eyes.

A lump formed in Scott’s throat. “It’s okay. I know about Allison and Isaac.” And he was okay with it…mostly. As long as he didn’t picture them kissing or touching each other, he was okay with it. 

Lydia nodded, watching him closely. “Well, it doesn’t exactly work if Allison is seeing Isaac and you’re left behind pining for her. So I think this whole Kira thing is good.”

"Thanks." A genuine smile lit up Scott’s face. "I’m glad somebody thinks so."

"Why would anyone not?"

"Stiles." He admitted. "He told me to stay away from her. Because of what happened at the Power Station." 

"What happened at the - oh, you mean her little fireworks display?" She rolled her eyes. "Scott, if having super powers were a legitimate reason not to date someone, this town’s population would die out within the next hundred years because no one would be copulating anymore."

He raised his eyebrows at her choice of phrasing but didn’t comment. “It’s not that, it’s that _plus_ the fact that someone told Barrow to kill her. She could be some kind of dangerous monster.” He said the words but didn’t believe them.

Lydia pursed her lips in thought. “Is that what you believe or what Stiles told you to believe?” When he didn’t answer, Lydia nodded in triumph. “That’s what I thought. Look, Stiles has great instincts when it comes to this stuff, but he also has a habit of pointing his finger at every possible suspect in the process off figuring things out. Give him enough time to overthink things and he’ll eventually start accusing _himself_ of being a supernatural super villain. What do you think about Kira? Do you think she’s dangerous?”

Scitt shrugged. “Well she did black out the entire town so…yeah. But I don’t think it’s on purpose. I think she’s like us.” He gestured between them. “Not a werewolf or even a banshee…just something different. But not something bad. Not a monster.”

Lydia rested a hand on his arm. “And even if she is…sometimes monsters just need someone to help them.”

"Yeah," he agreed, thinking that she would know. It was her bond with Jackson that had changed him from the kanima to a werewolf. "You’re absolutely right."

"Of course I am!" She responded with a toss of her hair. Scott noticed Aiden trying to catch her eye from across the hall, but Lydia avoided his gaze for some reason. "The best thing to do is get to know Kira. Help her if she needs help, get close to her and then ask her out. Then I will befriend her and take her shopping because that wardrobe is frankly a tragedy." She wrinkled her nose. "I mean, those sneakers…"

"I like her sneakers." Scott defended.

She patted his arm fondly. “Of course you do, you dork. Enjoy them while you can, because I’m going to make it my life’s mission to get rid of them.”

She flounced away, in the opposite direction of Aiden, leaving Scott to wonder how it had gotten to the point that Lydia Martin was planning on holding a fashion intervention for his crush.

Life was strange. Good, but strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is literally the day before Stiles attempts to convice Scott he was the one who wrote the message on the blackboard and let Barrow into the Chemistry room.
> 
> That, ladies and gentlemen, is called "foreshadowing" or a "funny aneurism" (in which a character makes a joke that turns out to be SO NOT FUNNY in the future).


End file.
